InuYasha: The Cupid
by InyouyashaFan
Summary: What happens when a baby welding a bow and an heart-shaped arrow, fires an arrow at Kagome & Inuyasha? They can't get enough with each other, Inuyasha always dreamed about Kagome, and one day that dream came true. Status: In-Progress, Ongoing
1. A Dream That Came True

_**WARNING!**_

_This entire FanFiction is designed to be read by Lemon-Lovers...if you happen to hate sexual exploit content, I would suggest you to leave immediately!_

It was afternoon, while the gang were feeding on the ramen that Kagome served.

"MmmmMmmmm" mumbled Inuyasha

In a matter of seconds, Inuyasha was already done with his bowl, he did the give me more ramen gesture at Kagome, she growled as she served another bowl for him.

"This is your last one..." grumbled Kagome

Inuyasha shrugged, as he dined in his bowl. Kagome rolled her chocolate eyes and signed, she gasp as she forgotten there was a huge test she had in her school.

"Guys...I have to go back to my era...I have a test to makeup" replied Kagome

"OH NO YOU DON'T YOU WENCH, WE ARE SO CLOSE TO FIND THE LAST SHARD..." grumbled Inuyasha

Kagome signed in faustration.

"SIT BOY!"

"asdfdfghksd"

4 minutes passed, Inuyasha pulled himself up, just in time to see no Kagome in sight. He moaned in pain, he watched everyone shook their heads.

"When will he ever learn..." thought everyone in unison

**_2 Days Later..._**

"WHAT IS TAKING HER SO LONG?!" yelled Inuyasha to himself

Inuyasha ran towards the well and spotted Kagome getting out of the well just in time.

"Welcome back Kagome..."

"Huh?"

Kagome slowly faced Inuyasha, as he walked up closer to her and gave her a hug. Deep Inuyasha, he missed that annoying wench of his.

"I missed you..."

Kagome blushed profusely, as he hugged her tighter.

"B-Behind you!" shouted Kagome

"Huh?"

A baby carrying a bow shot an heart-shaped arrow at Kagome and Inuyasha, it was already too late for them as it pierce through Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Aaaughh" whimpered Inuyasha & Kagome in unison and pain

Blood started to drip from the arrow. The baby then smirked.

"It's complete..." replied the baby

The baby then disappeared out of nowhere. Then, the arrow dissolved into Kagome's & Inuyasha's heart, they looked at each other, then Kagome smiled and shoved her lips against his, he didn't resist. Kagome caress her hand on Inuyasha's cheek, making the kiss deeper.

"I..love you" Inuyasha & Kagome said in unison

Inuyasha fell to the grass as they started to french kiss, Inuyasha held his right hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss, while his left was on Kagome's waist.

"You like that baby" murmured Inuyasha

Kagome moaned in agreement, then all of a sudden, Shippo walked by and dropped his entire jaw anime-style.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" screamed Shippo on the top of his lungs

He kept screaming with his eyes shut tightly, until he was kicked by a angry Hanyou all the way to Kaede's hut.

"Now, where were we?"

Kagome giggled while her eyes closed and opened her eyes back.

"Shippo calm down!" Sango said

"Kagome...and..." panted out Shippo

"It's okay, Shippo just calm down..."

Shippo finally caught his breath.

"Now tell me what happened"

"I saw Kagome naked with Inuyasha"

"HUH?!"

Sango blushed slightly, she shook her head.

"You're just seeing things..."

"I'M NOT!"

Miroku peaked outside Kaede's hut, he chuckled himself quietly.

"Hm?"

Sango sensed a perverted presense.

"...MIROKU..."

Miroku then stopped peaking and sat down quietly, while Sango barged in and made an suspected glare at him.

Yo everyone, I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I recommend you to Follow, Share, or Review. Thank You for Reading :D

**_Nah literally, please review._**


	2. Too Much Love

Attention All Readers, if you happen to be new, please go to Chapter 1 to avoid being confused Thank You. And one more thing, this story is designed to be fulled with lemons. Enjoy ;)**  
**

Sango slowly opened her eyes, she yawned and stopped till she heard a bunch of giggling behind her. She turned around slowly just to find a happy Hanyou and a beautiful mortal whispering in one another. She noticed that they weren't wearing any clothes, and the only thing that covered them were their blanket, Sango blushed.

"What has gotten into them lately..." thought Sango

Sango gasped when she saw Inuyasha caressed her sexual organ, making Kagome to close her eyes and moan loud. This made Sango blush even redder, instead she turned around and pretended nothing happened and went to sleep again. She heard more moaning and giggling, this made her a little frustrated.

"Grrr, can't they be quiet for once!" thought Sango

Soon, she heard large amounts of moaning, making Sango crazy, a vein appeared on her forehead anime-style. Before she could scream at the top of her lungs, Miroku barged inside carrying firewood.

"Hm, good morning Sango..."

"I-I..."

"Shhh..."

Miroku did a hush symbol at Sango, she no longer felt frustrated, she felt happy. Meanwhile with Inuyash and Kagome, they just ignored what was going on, like they were stuck in their own world. Inuyasha kept continuing stroking Kagome's breasts, she can't help but make her moaning louder and louder, she felt paralyzed by the pleasure that Inuyasha was giving her, she never felt this way in her entire life. All she could do is pull her head back and grip the sleeves behind her, her skin left out in the Hanyou's saliva, making her shiver every minute.

"Hguhm...Inu..ash...don't...stop..." moaned Kagome

Inuyasha's heart craved her, he always dreamed about kagome, but soon that dream came true. The baby that shot an arrow at them made his dreams come true. Miroku stared at the two lovers, admiring their technique, this made Sango mad.

"What your looking at pervert?" asked Sango

Miroku started to drool, he ignored his Sango, and kept starring at the two lovers. Sango growled at Miroku, she watched the saliva from his mouth drop on the floor of the hut, his smile grew wider when he was being dragged by the ear by Sango. Sango dragged him outside. Obviously the two lovers still ignored what was going on. Inuyasha finally stopped caressing her breasts, she was out of breathe, Kagome made a soft smile and embraced Inuyasha.

"Oh Kagome...you don't know how much I love you..."

Kagome giggled like a child, and watched Inuyasha licked her neck, his hands draping her majestic raven hair. Kagome didn't care about some stupid test, or some important family issues that she had, all she wanted was Inuyasha, her heart beating swiftly. She gasped when she felt the presence of Kouga.

"I sense a demon..." moaned out Kagome

Immediately, Inuyasha went up to his feet and in one swift move, he already gotten dress. While Kagome slowly gotten dress as well, there stood Kouga awaiting Kagome.

"Kagome...are you there my sweet?" Kouga announced

Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's left arm.

"BACK OFF WOLF BREATH, SHE'S MINE!" shouted Inuyasha

"Kouga, I decided to be with Inuyasha instead of you..." announced Kagome

When he heard Kagome said that, he almost choked.

"No...Kagome don't give in with this mutt face!" cried Kouga

Kouga's heart knew something was wrong, soon tears fell on his left eye he fell to his knees.

"Hmph, I love Inuyasha more then a filthy wolf like you!" screeched Kagome

"Oh my god, did I just said that..." thought Kagome

Kagome gasped at what she said. Kouga didn't knew what to do anymore, all he wanted was to see his beloved Kagome, just to find that he got rejected.

"I won't give up you muttface!" cried Kouga

And with that, he turned into a tornado and went away, with this Kagome grew a cute smile and nudged her head in his shoulder. Inuyasha purred like a cat and ran his hands on her shoulder. Kaede observed the two lovers, and made a serious look.

"Kagome ye never done that with Kouga..." thought Kaede

Before Kaede could think, she gasped at Inuyash and Kagome.

"HEY! DO YOU MIND YOU OLD HAG!" screeched Inuyasha

Kaede signed, and got up and went outside.

"Inuyasha, you can't just say that to Kaede...that's HER hut..." Kagome softly said

"Shhh..."

In one swift move, her school uniform was away from Kagome's body, just scattered somewhere in the hut. Before Inuyasha could lay a finger on her, he inhaled her stench, the smell of cinnamon swarmed into the Hanyou's nose, making him satisfied. At the worst moment, Miroku and Sango barged into the hut. Before Miroku and Sango could greet them, Sango screeched and blushed, while Miroku dropped his staff and drooled at them. Inuyasha growled at them.

"UH HUM..." growled Inuyasha

"We were just, leaving..." replied the blushing Sango

Sango yanked Miroku's ears, but he didn't budge he just kept drooling and starring into Kagome's tits, admiring the curves and the beauty.

"MIROKU!" shouted Inuyasha & Sango

Miroku finally shook his head rapidly and went back to his senses, he chuckled to himself and got shoved outside of Kaede's hut. Shippo was humming to himself and went back inside to hut. Before his eyes widen, he was kicked rather hard by a angry Hanyou, he watched the poor fox demon flying across the skies screaming.

"I HAD ENOUGH INTERRUPTION!" shouted Inuyasha

Kagome embraced Inuyasha to calm down.

"Now...were where we?"

Kagome shoved her lips against his, while her hands were on his neck to deep the kiss, she moaned and watch Kagome caress her sexual organ, making her crave the pleasure that was given to her. They could feel their hearts swirling with love from the arrow. Kagome closed her eyes tightly and gripped the sleeves behind her, she moaned when Inuyasha sticked one finger inside of her. The tingling feeling made Kagome paralyzed, Inuyasha licked her struggling eyelids and watched her moan again.

"Oh my...gawd..Inu...mugasha..." panted Kagome

Inuyasha pulled back his index finger, he then started licking her neck, making her crave his saliva left on her pale skin. Kagome lifted her head, soon her skin turned red from Inuyasha's sucking and licking. Kagome smiled but couldn't done a thing, she was left paralyzed. Inuyasha finally stopped licking her to catch her breath, they wanted more and more but their bodies are worn out. Kagome closed her eyes and said her final words.

"I...love you Inuyasha..." moaned out Kagome

And with that, she made a cute smile and drifted to sleep. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and watched her chest go and down swiftly with every breath she takes him, finally he layed beside her and kissed a finally goodbye, as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with her...

* * *

_Okay guys, I hope you like the second chapter, by the way...I'm running out of ideas of what I should do next, if you have some ideas please review down below. Thank You :3_


End file.
